


普鲁斯特效应（3）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（3）

“操。” 罗浮生热的有些头晕，刚骂完颈间传来一阵刺痛，沈巍咬了他一口，“啊。”

“不许说脏话。”沈巍低声警告，接着伸出舌头舔了舔方才咬的地方，舔完问他：“罗浮生同学，生理课好好上了吗？”沈巍边问边解着罗浮生睡衣的扣子。

“啊……上了，干……干嘛。” 罗浮生被颈间湿热的触感撩拨地上火，“临时标记的步骤是什么？”罗浮生咬着牙不说话，怕自己一开口又要骂人，睡衣扣子被解到第三颗，沈巍顺着领口探入，挑弄着罗浮生的乳|尖。

“说啊。” “操……咬……腺体……额……” 沈巍笑着亲了亲罗浮生的嘴角，步步逼近，“腺体在哪？” 罗浮生脾气上来了，急道：“……后颈……干嘛……啊，你快点！再不咬别咬了！”

话音未落便被沈巍翻过身去，沈巍一手撑在罗浮生脸侧，一手扯了睡衣领口，低下头吻在了罗浮生的腺体处， “啊……” Omega最脆弱的区域被这么直接的触碰还是第一次，罗浮生低估了那处的敏感，敏感到令他恐惧，罗浮生双手揪着枕头的两个角，沈巍察觉到他的颤抖，伸手覆盖住他的双手，耐心的将紧紧蜷缩的手指一根根展开，十指相扣，温柔而缓慢地释放着信息素安抚。

“你愿意吗？”沈巍舔|弄着罗浮生的耳朵再次确认。罗浮生侧过头寻到沈巍的唇，吻住含糊地回应，“咬我。”

沈巍不再犹豫，舔弄了两下后咬穿了那处脆弱的肌肤，信息素在唇齿间留转仿佛咬了一颗甘甜多汁的柑橘。

“啊！”强烈的疼痛让罗浮生抑制不住地呻||吟出声，之后一股信息素缓缓注入，是沈巍的松木气息，温柔而霸道地与自己的气息纠缠交错，流淌进血液遍布全身，仿佛置身冬日的阳光房，舒适而惬意，罗浮生颤着声喊他的Alpha：“沈巍……” 

沈巍趴在罗浮生身上一遍遍眷恋地舔舐罗浮生的腺体，闻着罗浮生散发出的混合这自己信息素的气味，哑声道：“你是我的了。”


End file.
